Superman
by thepineandthestar
Summary: It was basically confirmed. He couldn't keep his mind off of you. It was always you, you, you, 24/7 to him so it was undoubtedly love. You too felt that way. It was always him, him, him from the moment you woke up to the time you sleep, sometimes even in your dreams. You two would be perfect for each other, everybody thought. Everybody thought except for him.


**So I changed POVs so many times wth happened? Also I am too lazy to proofread so yeah. Basically this is an inside the mind thing that happened during 707's Route Day 7 the 20:58 chatroom and VNM plus I called Seven on 23:32 so I added that here too.**

 **So the chats are canon, only the thoughts, what happened (mostly) and other tidbits are made by me.**

 **Also writing the actual story and coding the format was hell. I used HTML because iAwriter, Google Drive, Ao3, and Tumblr can read HTML but it was a pain and I'm so sad br doesn't look so satisfying on mobile and that the font size changes didn't happen T.T**

 **SPOILERS TO SEVEN'S ROUTE. PROCEED WITH CAUTION**

* * *

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

Then silence.

 _Tap tap tap_

Then silence again. There was nothing but darkness, silence, and the dim light from his laptop.

It had been like that for about an hour and it was killing you. You laid on your side, pretending to sleep but you couldn't. You couldn't with _him_ there. There sat the man who was showing signs that he liked you, sitting in front of you as if you weren't there. With the silence came the heavy feeling and tense atmosphere.

It had been about a week since you met him but through those short seven days, so much had changed. You met five amazing guys and an equally amazing woman and this one, this red head sitting right in front of you, caught your heart. You two flirted and joked and basically danced in each other's rhythm and everybody noticed that. You two were like two halves of the same apple, completely similar and everybody else were amazed at how much you could blend in just perfectly with a guy who was weird in his own way.

You'd basically fallen in love with him in four days and that love was validated in the fifth. It was quick and, seeing that you two never met in person in those days, seemingly fake. But to you, you knew that it was true. You knew that it was genuine. You knew that you loved him and he loved you back. No one denied it too. They saw through both of you and saw the mutual love.

" _But now I feel like someone else's heart is pounding much harder for you._ " Yoosung said about two days ago after admitting that he liked you

It was basically confirmed. He couldn't keep his mind off of you. It was always you, you, you, 24/7 to him so it was undoubtedly love. You too felt that way. It was always him, him, him from the moment you woke up to the time you sleep, sometimes even in your dreams.

You two would be perfect for each other, everybody thought. Everybody thought except for him.

 _Tap tap tap_

So you laid there, watching him type into his laptop rapidly. You wanted to help him ease the pain. He just discovered that it was his _twin brother_ doing all the hacking. It was a heavy burden to carry and you definitely wanted to share the load. But he was building this incredible wall that kept everyone away that even you, a girl so precious to him, couldn't break down.

Your eyes travelled to your phone lying on the bed next to you. You went up to look up at him then to your phone until you picked it up and opened it. You had several messages from friends and family and notifications from Tripter and other social networking sites. You cleared it all out, not bothering to open them, and logged on to the RFA messenger.

A short beep sounded from across the room. Your eyes wandered up and saw him stopping from the typing on his keyboard. He grabbed his phone, which was placed on the floor beside him, and looked at the notification.

 _MC has entered the chatroom_

He bit his lip and hesitantly started to type, the sound of his phone replacing the typing sounds from his keyboard.

 **707:** MC…

 **707:** I thought you were sleeping, but you're here.

He didn't even bother to look at you. It was like you weren't there in the exact same room as him, not even thirty meters away.

You wanted to ask him everything. You wanted to know what was so dangerous that he had to keep it from you.

 **MC:** Seven, I've been dying to know what you've been doing. Tell me~~

You felt like it was wrong. Maybe you should have just asked him if it was fun that they were in the same apartment? Maybe you should've been more fun and brought a lighter atmosphere for him? Well, no backing out now.

But then maybe, maybe you could finally get an answer for all the mysteries.

 **707: I'm working.**

Maybe not.

 **707:** Even if you see it, it'll be too hard for you to understand.

 **707:** And,

 **707:** I never really told you about the special security system, right?

 **707:** Everyone will be able to read it if I write it here, so I'll explain.

He sounded so… so uptight. And serious. You _never_ saw this side of him before. Sure there were some nights that he would be kind of like this but seeing it in person and him not being to bounce back to his former self, it felt different.

You watched him type his explanation. You watched his expression, so nonchalant, so not caring. It was as if this was all _nothing._ That… that couldn't be true, right?

 **707: The special security system…**

 **707: was implemented to protect the information stored here.**

 **707:** Thankfully the information is safe,

 **707:** and so are you…

He seemed to care now. You looked at him through those glasses and watched as his hardened shell falter a bit.

You wanted to lighten up this time. You wanted to make him laugh and smile even just a bit. You two were like… newly-weds. Two people stuck in the same room for the first time. It seemed romantic to you and maybe a bit exciting.

 **MC:** Seven, but what about your work for the agency? Can you be here?

 **707:** That's… nothing

With the time he spent making the sentence, it didn't seem like nothing.

 **707:** Don't worry about me, and just take care of yourself first.

You wanted to get up and sit next to him. You wanted to hug him tight and never let go. You wanted to tell him how he shouldn't be carrying it all. You were scared that he might break. He was just human, he couldn't put the weight of the world on his shoulders.

 **707:** I can just work here.

 **707:** Since you're within my sight…

 **707: I'll be able to focus now.**

He surely did seeing as he spent all this time ignoring him.

 _ZEN has entered the chatroom_

 **ZEN:** Seven!

 **707:** Hey, Zen.

 **ZEN:** MC!

 **ZEN:** Are you okay?

As much as you wanted to tease Seven and make him blush, even just a tad bit, you wouldn't dare at this moment. He seemed so… cold.

 **MC:** I'm fine, thanks to Seven.

 **ZEN:** I'm glad that you're safe

 **ZEN:** but Seven, you're okay too?!

 **707:** Yeah. Sorry for making you worry.

 **ZEN:** I just went to a meeting to quit smoking, but I feel like I was on a different planet;;;

 **ZEN:** What the hell's been happening?

 **ZEN: So that… special security system or something broke**

 **ZEN: and you had to go to the apartment?**

 **707:** Yeah, that's it.

 **ZEN:** Did you fix everything?

 **707:** Not all of it, but I've made temporary measures.

 **ZEN: My god;;;**

 **ZEN:** I can't even shut my mouth;;;

You sighed. It definitely wasn't the right time for Zen to say such things but he didn't know everything so…

Twin beeps sounded, both of your attentions being placed to the screen.

 **ZEN:** I have to be careful of my jaws… I'm an actor. It's important.

He placed his phone down and started typing again on his laptop, obviously not having the time to do things such as listen to Zen rant about himself.

You thought about asking him how long he would want to stay there but… didn't that seem rude?

 **MC:** Seven, can't you just stay here and protect me?

His phone emitted a soft chime, something you've been hearing for quite a few times now. It didn't sound like that when Zen was sending chats but when it was yours…

You couldn't help but blush, thankful for the lights that were turned off. Did… did he have a custom ringtone just for you?

 **707:** I'll be here until I finish the work, so don't worry.

 **707:** And I'll be your body guard.

 **707: I'll protect you.**

That felt so warm, coming from him. He really did care. Was it too selfish to wish that he wouldn't finish work?

 **ZEN:** MC, you must have been so surprised.

 **707:** Yeah…

 **ZEN:** I knew it.

 **ZEN:** I get surprised when my shower head breaks;;

 **ZEN:** If the security system breaks? Ugh;;;

 **ZEN:** I should send her a photo of me right now…

You heard a slight slam coming from him and saw his phone on the floor, still open at the chatroom. He was starting to type furiously on his keyboard, glaring at the innocent screen. He looked cute when he was jealous.

 _Thank you, Zen._

 **ZEN:** but I don't have one I like right now…;;; Should have taken some selfies.

He picked his phone up and _vaguely_ rolled his eyes at the continuation.

 **707:** Yeah…

 **ZEN:** You're reacting a bit strange?

 **707:** Oh…

 **707:** I just can't relax because the hacker is still out there.

"You can relax," you whispered but he wasn't listening

 **ZEN:** Who the hell broke that security system!?

 **ZEN:** Isn't it the same guy who sent me that freaking email!?

 **707: It is.**

 **ZEN:** Yeah!?

 **MC:** I think it was one person who did everything…

 **ZEN:** What….

 **707:** Yeah.

 **707:** It's the same hacker who sent that weird alert, who first led MC to the apartment.

 **ZEN:** But… thinking about it now, it's weird.

 **ZEN:** At first,

 **ZEN: V said that**

 **ZEN: the person who led MC**

 **ZEN:** is probably someone related to Rika!

 **707:** Oh…

 **707:** I think it's someone completely different.

 **MC:** …Yes, I can't talk about it now, but I think it's someone else.

 **ZEN:** Really?

 **707:** Yeah.. He can't be Rika's friend if he's attacking us like this.

 **ZEN:** That damn hacker…

You saw Seven cringe a bit. Hacker or not, Saeran, you were sure that was the name, was still Seven's twin.

 **ZEN:** Why is he so desperate to have our guest information…;; Bastard

"M-Maybe you should log off?" You asked, only earning a sharp glare from him

 **707:** The information may be what he wants…

 **707:** or he can have something against one of our members…

He paused typing for a while.

"Seven, I'm sure it's not your-,"

 **707: we'll have to wait and find out.**

 **ZEN:** But all of our members are so nice! What's there to hate?;;;

 **ZEN:** So then you know his address?

 **ZEN:** You said you found out the IP address or something!

 **707: Yeah… but I can't go right now.**

 **707:** I have to make sure the special security system is safe,

 **707:** and I should do more research before actually going.

 **ZEN:** Yeah, you're right…

 **ZEN:** Best to be prepared!

 **ZEN:** They don't seem like your regular haters;;

 **ZEN:** I hate that I don't even know what that guy looks like;;

"Oh you do," he muttered silently

 **ZEN:** Can't you just give me the hacker's address?

 **ZEN:** If we just take all of Jumin's body guards, I feel like we can pretty much beat up everyone.

You have seen him cringe again and desperately try to find a response to that. It would definitely make things easier but… he seemed to be in a dilemma.

 **MC:** I don't think that's a good idea…

 **707:** She's right…

You let out a breath of relief.

 **707:** Zen, let's just wait a bit more.

 **707:** We have to be careful as you just said.

 **ZEN:** Yeah; That's true.

 **ZEN:** We don't know what they might do when they feel threatened

 **ZEN:** Anyways,

 **ZEN:** just make sure you're a good body guard to MC. Just stay with her 24/7!

 **707:** I plan to.

 **MC:** I trust Seven ^^ He'll protect me.

 **ZEN:** Okay! I'm glad you're there for her.

 **ZEN:** Just stick by her side so that even a fly can't get to her.

 **707:** Yup.

 **707:** Oh.

 **707:** I have to go take a shower now.

He wasn't. Water wasn't running in the tub and he definitely didn't plab on taking a shower.

 **ZEN:** Everyone appreciates what you're doing, Seven.

 **ZEN:** Go ahead.

 **707:** Then I'll come back soon.

 **ZEN:** Okay!

 **MC:** Thanks for everything, Seven ^^

 **707:** No, I'm just doing what I was supposed to do.

 **707:** I feel bad about putting you in danger.

 **ZEN:** If you feel bad, then go take a shower, and guard MC with everything you have.

 **707:** Yup.

 _707 has left the chatroom_

You watched him put his phone down again and focus on not paying attention to you.

 **ZEN:** Wait.

 **ZEN:** Wait wait;;;

The chats sent by Zen was beginning to be frantic.

 **ZEN:** But…

 **ZEN:** The hacker led MC to the apartment,

 **ZEN:** and hacked the RFA server or something,

 **ZEN:** and now he's hacked into the security system,

Where was he getting to?

 **ZEN:** which made Seven go save MC…

 **ZEN:** And now Seven is guarding MC all by himself…

Oh.

 **ZEN:** **in the same house,**

OH.

 **ZEN:** and now Seven is going to take a shower

Oh he was definitely think about that.

There was a short lapse in the responses.

 **ZEN:** …

 **ZEN: Wait.**

 **ZEN: Seven and MC…**

 **ZEN:** You two are going to be in the apartment by yourselves!?

They were completely innocent, honest. Seven wasn't even noticing her so nothing would definitely happen to night except for awkward silence.

 **MC:** Yes… Why?

Oh you surely do hope Seven never reads this part of the conversation.

Or maybe you do.

 **ZEN:** Oh my god!

 **ZEN:** He has nothing but pure intentions…!

 **ZEN:** Haha

 **ZEN:** hahahaha

 **ZEN:** haha

 **ZEN:** …

 **ZEN:** MC… it's not that I don't trust Seven or anything,

 **ZEN: but if something happens, tell me.**

So much for "calm down".

 **MC:** Nothing like that will happen ^^;;; I trust Seven.

 **ZEN:** Yeah… keep that faith…

 **ZEN:** Hallelujah

 **ZEN:** No, what… anyways…

 **ZEN: Tell him not to disappoint me.**

 **ZEN:** Jesus christ…

 **ZEN:** I should go.

 **ZEN:** I should go clear my head… I'm gonna go through everything Seven has done so far.

 **ZEN:** If I stay here and talk to you,

 **ZEN:** I'll only have inappropriate thoughts…

 **MC:** Haha, nothing will happen, so don't worry and go.

 **ZEN:** You say you're fine, but all men are wolves!

 **ZEN:** Call me if something happens, alright?

 **ZEN:** See you later… Hope nothing changes about you…..

 **ZEN:** I really hope so…

 **ZEN:** …

 _ZEN has left the chatroom_

Then silence enveloped the room once more. There was only the sound of him typing again. You really missed him even if he was right there. You missed the way he spoke to you in such a tone that was so caring and loving.

 _I hope I get you back._

You closed you eyes and the flashbacks of what happened earlier was shown. You could remember Saeran entering and speaking to you. It hadn't been the first but it was still as mysterious as ever. As mysterious as his twin. And then Seven was there, saving you, asking Saeran to go out to save all threee of them. It didn't fail.

You could remember the way his eyes almost died when he saw who it was. You could remember everything. From the first time you saw Saeran, to the moment to yelled that you loved Seven. It was all so clear like it was just yesterday but why did it feel like it had been years since?

"I, um." He cleared his throat, still not looking at you, "I'm sorry for barging in on your space. I'll just stay in the corner so don't mind me."

He brought his things up and moved to the far corner of the room.

You wanted to invite him to be with you, to stay with you, and maybe eat with you. But it was a bit too much. The only way to gain a cat's trust is to slowly approach.

"I'm not uncomfortable at all. Just make yourself at home," you replied, adding in a small smile

He shook his head no, "I feel better this way. I'll just work here."

 _Stubborn._

"I'll stabilize the security system," he paused, "and… and on e I finish researching about that Magenta Saeran is at, I'll work there right away."

You wanted to ask him about Saeran. Why he never mentioned that he had a twin, why he never seemed like he had a family… there were so many missing pieces about Seven.

"I didn't want to be alone with you like this, but I guess the intruder left us no choice," he continued

"Still," you responded, "you're more reliable than a CCTV."

Even _that_ didn't make him look.

"That's true," he agreed, "but don't feel too safe about me. I don't have a good reputation. It might be more dangerous that I'm here."

"My agency will track down this place and take me away," he added, "So you really have to take care of yourself."

He made it seem as if his agency was dangerous and that he could be killed. If it was that dangerous then he should just quit.

"The agency," you started, "are you really okay with them? Are you being chased?"

"A little bit," he replied honestly, "I left my car some place far because of that."

"If I finish my work before I get tracked, I plan to disappear from the face of this earth. Unless something happens, you'll be safe."

 _I really hope you don't disappear._

"Anyways, my point is that I'm a dangerous person," he continued, "So I'll leave as soon as I can. Don't try to get so close to me."

You sat down, hugging your knees to your chest, still staring at him.

"But you'll be uncomfortable in that corner."

"I'vr told you before, but this suits me better," he argued

You sighed then took the opportunity and bit the bullet.

"Don't you have anything you want to tell me? About your brother?" Yoy asked

"That's nothing for you to know," he replied gloomily, "It was a mistake telling you about him. Just forget that I even mentioned it."

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but there's nothing I can tell you right now. Just don't ask me anything," he finished

You closed your mouth, staying silent for a few minutes.

"Maybe you should just pretend I'm not here."

That was the last straw.

"Are you really going to be like this to me?" You asked with a glare shot at him

He sighed impatiently, even going as far as looking at you, matching that glare, "The reason why I worried over here was to protect you. I have no plans to pursue any sort of personal relationship with you, so know it as that."

Your heart shattered, eyes growing wide. The two of you stared at each other for a few seconds before you cut the connection. You turned away from him, not wanting him to see your tears.

"I'm sorry if you had fantasies about me," he added more salt to the wound, "This is who I am, so just accept it. Don't try to get close to me."

"I'm going to start working now so don't bother me." And that was the last you've heard from him

You tried to keep it to yourself but you were sure that your sobs weren't very much hidden. True, you used the 'head-on-pillow' technique but with the silence all around, he was bound to have heard it.

So what? He knew what he did wrong and he should know that you're hurting… right? Crying your heart out helps. You love him already, where was the fault in crying?

Seven huffed lightly when he heard the first few sobs. He was guilty, for sure, for hurting you. But he was telling the truth. He couldn't afford to have personal relationships with anyone. He can't have friends, what more on romantic relationships?

MC would just become a hot item in the eyes of the enemies. She would be hurt or tortured or, God forbid it, killed. He couldn't face the RFA members if anything ever happened to MC.

But with the constant sobs, he definitely felt guilty and…

His keyboard was wet, what the hell? He can't get his laptop wet. He looked up at the ceiling, checking if there was a leak he needed to fix. There wasn't.

He removed his glasses, which were getting foggy, and noticed that his cheeks were wet too. What. The. Hell.

He wasn't crying. No he wasn't. Maybe his eyes were already tired? Definitely that… right?

He turned to look at the girl on the bed, face planted on her pillow as her shoulders trembled. He wanted to reach out to her, to hug her and never let go.

But he heard Vanderwood's voice in his mind telling him not to try for a relationship with her.

MC was amazing. She was pure and intelligent and funny. She didn't deserve a guy like him so why bother?

He wiped his tears away, although they seemed to not end, and continued his work.

More than an hour passed, you have chatted with Jaehee and assured her that both you and Seven were safe. He still hasn't talked. You wanted to offer him food; his stomach had been grumbling for the past thirty minutes. Maybe Honey Buddha Chips and Doctor Pepper would make him feel better?

No. He was stubborn. He wouldn't talk to you in any way.

Your eyes saw your phone.

But there was no hurt in trying.

You quickly dialed his number and called it. The phone on the other side of the room rang. He looked down at it and sighed before placing it to his ear, still not looking at you.

"What is it? Why did you call?" He asked

Gosh his voice sounded so satisfying. She could listen to it all day.

"It's just… you're not looking at me and, um, I could at least talk to you over the phone," you replied

He sighed, "What are you talking about? You know I'm working. You don't want to be in danger forever, do you? And those clothes… I mean, never mind."

You raised a brow then looked down at your shirt and shorts, "What about my clothes?"

He shook his head no, "From this moment, I'm just going to stare at the wall so don't call me and don't talk to me. I need to focus." He turned around, really facing the wall

You frowned and stood up silently, walking anywhere he wasn't in.

"But don't disappear from me just because of that," he quickly added, "I can sense you moving so just stay still there. You can read if you're bored."

You frowned. He was still stubborn.

"And… wear a jacket or something. And don't skip your meals just because I am, okay?" He huffed, "Then I'm going back to work."

He turned his phone off and placed it next to him. You turned to him and smiled slightly as you ended the call.

 _He loves me._ You smiled

Seven took a deep breath, frowning, _I don't. I can't. I can't love her._


End file.
